darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
866
Count Petofi interrogates Angelique about her recent activities and locks her up in the cave where Barnabas was staked and chained in his coffin. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. A time of dark and terrible secrets. A time when one evil and powerful man has been able to transfer his own mind into the body of another man. On this night a woman has discovered that the man she was going to marry, Quentin Collins, is no longer in possession of his own mind. Count Petofi, in Quentin's body, interrogates Angelique about her recent activities, while keeping her locked in the cave in which Barnabas was staked and chained within his coffin. Edward questions Charity about her fear of Quentin. Kitty writes a letter and mistakenly dates it 1797, and later she feels compelled to go to the Old House where she finds that date on a portrait of Josette Collins. Kitty then hears approaching footsteps. Kitty, still channelling Josette, announces her intention to leave Collinwood, explaining she feels that she is a burden. Edward apologizes and begs her to stay. Charity sends Edward a note asking for help because she is scared of Quentin. Charity, possessed by Pansy Faye, convinced that Quentin is not who he says he is, puts him to the test, asking him questions such as Carl's birthdate. Quentin plays Mozart on the gramophone instead of his customary theme song. Kitty writes a letter to her mother mentioning 1797 but then tears it up. Kitty, channelling Josette again, walks through the woods to the Old House and into Josette's room. There she sees Josette's portrait and recognizes the resemblance. Again, footsteps are heard coming down the hall... Memorable quotes : Edward (to Quentin/Petofi, as he's looking at the Collins family history): Well, well, well, the millennium has arrived. You're actually reading a book. Have you decided to become cultured, or has the Police Gazette ceased its publication? Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins / Andreas Petofi * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 863. * The Collinsport Afghan appears on Charity's bed. Story * Kitty thinks the year is 1797. * Josette's portrait now bears the signature Coswell, 1797. This the first time a year of 1797 is used in relation to Josette's time in Collinsport. Previously the dates given suggested late 1795 to early 1796. From this point onwards, it will continue to be referred to as 1797 barring a few exceptions. Once the '1897' storyline concludes, 885 and 886 will take place during the late 18th century on Josette's final night in Collinsport, in which it is referred to on-screen as '1796'. * Count Petofi, plays Fantasy and Fugue in F Minor as composed by , on Quentin's cylinder phonograph (often mistakenly identified on this Wiki as a "gramophone"). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: I need you so; Kitty: (reads letter). * TIMELINE: Day 329 begins, and will end in 867. It was last night when Count Petofi had Angelique followed to Shipwreck Point. Kitty plans to leave Collinwood the day after tomorrow. It was last night when Petofi intimidated Charity. Today's date is October 20th, 1897. 9:30pm: Kitty leaves Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * Louis Edmonds and David Selby accidentally talk over each other in the scene with Charity. * Edward has pronoun trouble, saying to Kitty, "I must insist that you write your mother another letter, telling you — telling her that you’ve decided to stay," * After Kitty looks at Barnabas's portrait and Josette's music box music stops playing, she sets the key down and heads to the drawing room. She stops short--supposedly possessed by Josette again--but the music box music doesn't start until a second or two later. It seems the music was supposed to be aligned with her stopping at the drawing room door. * Quentin/Petofi rushes to the cabinet to retrieve the Collins family history after Kitty leaves the drawing room (after saying "1797" aloud). How would Petofi know where the Collins family history is kept so readily? He did not even recognize Quentin's own sister a few episodes ago. * If the Old House is no longer occupied by anyone, why is there a candle lit in Josette's room? And beyond that, when did Barnabas refurbish the room as Josette's? There has been no indication in 1897 that he did so. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 866 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 866 - The Briar PatchCategory:Dark Shadows episodes